Blasts from the Past
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: During a diplomatic mission to Tatooine, Leia meets some of Han's smuggling buddies and receives an unusual gift. They've been married about 9 months at this point.


BLASTS FROM THE PAST

Tatooine had never been one of Leia's favorite destination. It was horrifically hot, often in excess of 50 Celsius, dry as a bone, and prone to sandstorms. Those would be enough in and of themselves, but Tatooine had also been the site of her, Han, Luke, Lando, and Chewie nearly being killed. She was glad that she'd been able to murder Jabba the Hutt, but it was far from one of her favorite memories. She still shuddered when she thought about it.

About the only thing that had made the trip tolerable was that Han had been able to accompany her. He was working to form a guild of cargo pilots who, in the past, would have been considered criminals. Han had gotten a fair number of them involved in the efforts of the Rebellion, and thus legitimized their line of work.

"Want to see where I met Luke and the old man?" Han asked her after a day of meetings and negotiations that had left her with a miserable headache and not a lot of hope.

"Isn't that where you're holding your meetings with them?" Leia said, wanting nothing more than to lie down on the bed at their hotel in Mos Eisley, take two Zopran, and close her eyes.

"Sometimes you wanna go where everybody knows your name," Han grinned at her.

"I take it your reputation precedes you at this particular establishment," Leia said, groaning with pain.

"I tip well."

"I'm really not up for anything other than room service," Leia moaned.

"We're not getting together for about another 3 hours. Got a couple guys still out on runs. How about I get you some Zopran, let you have a nap, and then we'll go together?"

Leia was about to balk, but he seemed insistent that she accompany him.

"What do I get in return?" Leia asked him, her eyes still shut.

"The extreme envy of all my friends. No, wait, that's me they'll be jealous of."

"Flyboy, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."

"I'm sure I can think of something," Han said, his smile downright lascivious.

"I'm sure you can, too. But that's not going to happen without a good nap and some painkillers."

"Did you bring some with you?"

"Han, I'm a diplomat. As you know, my job is one headache after another. I don't leave home without it."

"Some water as well?"

"Please."

Leia was not in the least bit interested in visiting the Chalmun Spaceport Cantina. She wasn't much of a drinker and from what Han had described, you didn't order anything that wasn't an intoxicant from the menu; apparently, most of its food menu consisted of things that were deep fried in whatever kind of grease was available.

Not that Leia had anything against foods that were deep fried and/or smothered in chocolate. She didn't travel anywhere without Zopran or something chocolate to nibble on.

"You need anything else?" Han asked solicitously.

"I'll be fine if I can sneak in a nap."

"Sleep away. Me and Chewie need to get a few things done on the _Falcon_ and it's a hell of a lot easier in the daylight." He leaned over and kissed Leia. "Hope you feel better, sweetheart."

Leia closed her eyes and dozed off.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia awoke two hours later. Han had still not returned, but had left a message on her comm, indicating that he'd be back around 2100 and that he was hoping she would join him.

She really wasn't the least bit interested in visiting what Han had assured her was one of the most 'interesting' dive joints in the galaxy. Han still had what she considered a peculiar affection for low rent joints. Apparently this particular one was his all time favorite.

"Hey sweetheart!" called Han as he entered the room, as Leia looked at the wardrobe she'd brought with her. He put his arms around her and tilted her chin up to kiss her. "How're you feeling?"

"Headache's gone," she said. She was feeling better. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear."

"Nothing at all?" He gave her the sweet, boyish, impish grin he used to turn her into liquid.

"You are not helpful," Leia said, rolling her eyes. Han chuckled and kissed her again.

"Wear anything. You'll be the hottest woman there even if you go in a ratty sack."

Leia groaned. "How about these?" She showed him a pair of skintight pants and a shirt that revealed plenty of cleavage. If Han was surprised at her choice, he certainly didn't reveal it.

"Perfect," Han said approvingly. "I don't mean to rush you, sweetheart, but I want to get this going before the guys get too drunk."

"I thought that was their natural state."

"It is, which is why we need to hurry up some."

"Dinner?"

"We'll find someplace nice afterwards. Nothing ever really closes in Mos Eisley. Oh, and don't eat the bar snacks. Chalmun's is actually capable of ruining bar snacks."

"Wouldn't it be better if you did this without me?" Leia asked.

"Are you kidding? Some of these guys haven't had sex they didn't pay for in years."

"I really did not need that image," Leia told him.

"Well, you're in luck, because Chalmun's carries enough intoxicants to bleach your brain."

"My girlhood dream," Leia muttered as she got into her clothes. It occurred to her that Mon Mothma would be at least mildly outraged by her doing such a thing.

That brought a smile to her lips.

"What's so funny?" Han asked.

"I was just thinking about Mon Mothma having a heart attack over this. I love it."

Han laughed as well, and offered his arm. "The guys are dying to meet you. Let's hit it."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The two took a hovercab to the walls of the city, which was as far as it would go. Mos Eisley had its own monorails and taxis, but Han said it was faster to walk.

"You weren't kidding about the traffic," Leia remarked as she observed the crowds of sentients, droids, and other creatures whose ancestry was not known to the ordinary mortal. Some of them whistled at her as she walked hand in hand with her husband. She felt remarkably free with her hair done only in a thick ponytail and and wearing clothes that would be considered unsuitable for your average Minister of State.

"Sorry, she's taken!" Han would tell those whom he felt were being overenthusiastic in their admiration for his wife.

"I hope the holotabloids aren't around," Leia said to Han.

Han lowered his hand to his blaster. "We're ready for them. They're only one step up from bounty hunters, and a pretty small step at that."

"It's certainly...aromatic here," Leia commented as Han led her though the warren of buildings. The smells of smoking materials, intoxicants, species of every kind, rocket fuel, laser smoke, and every kind of cuisine imaginable was a bombardment for the senses.

"Wait'll we get inside."

"I can hardly wait."

Han led her to a small opening where there was only a small sign over the door that read, 'Cantina.' He led her into the dimly lit and densely populated space.

"You were right about the aroma," Leia assured him. He had his arm around her shoulder and hers was looped around his waist.

Han led her inside. Someone came and tapped him on the shoulder. Leia jumped, as the being was large and not of a species she recognized.

"Tork!" Han said in delight, shaking hands with him. "How's it going?"

"Just the usual," Tork said. "There's a rumor going around you got married, unless you sent a body double for that wedding."

"It's no rumor. Leia, this is Tork, who's the bouncer here and has been forever. Tork, I'd like you to meet my wife, Leia."

Tork studied her, making Leia just a bit edgy. "Are you the princess everyone talks about?"

"I'm Han's wife," she confirmed. She figured this was neither the time nor place to be displaying her title.

"And a beauty you are. Han, if anyone asked if a princess and a guy like you could make it happen, I'd have laughed myself to death."

"You're all heart, Tork. Ackmena around?" Han asked.

"I'll send her around to see you. Your friends are at one of the back tables." Tork left and Leia and Han wended their way through the crush of sentients. The band was playing lively jizz.

"The band's called the Modal Nodes. They don't do weddings," Han said as they headed for their table. "They've also been here forever. There's our table, sweetheart. Bunch of scoundrels. You'll love 'em."

Leia had her doubts about that.

"Hey guys," Han said, pulling out a chair for Leia. Leia realized that some of the guys were, in fact, female.

"Solo, you lucky bastard! She's gorgeous!"

"Leia, meet Sando. Sando, meet Leia."

"We watched your wedding on the holocast. Made some of the guys cry," Sando said, taking her hand and shaking it. "All I know is, Solo here got better than he deserved." He threw back his head in laughter.

"That's true," Han conceded. "Okay, kids, behave yourselves. Leia, this is Corvus, Trace, Mynock, Gree, Sapphire, Kitano, Mica and Caryn. All of you losers, this is my wife, Leia."

"I have to tell you," Sapphire said to Leia, "we never would have believed that Solo here would end up with any woman, let alone a princess. I can see why he fell for you. On the other hand, I have no idea what you see in him." This caused the entire table to laugh raucously.

"That's because there's nothing to see!" Corvus said loudly, and the laughter burst forth again.

"Nothing like making a guy feel welcome," Han said dryly.

"What are you talking about? We don't ever want you to feel welcome!" Sando jumped in.

Han grinned at Leia. "They really can do wonders for a guy's self esteem."

"I can tell," Leia said, laughing along with the rest.

"Okay, boys and girls, I was told there was a problem at this table." It was the voice of an older but handsome woman. "Han Solo! I can't believe it! And you must be Leia," she said, smiling at her.

"This is Ackmena, the night bartender," Han told Leia.

"You sure you didn't drug her to make her marry you?" Corvus called over to Han.

"Oh, shut up!" Caryn said, smacking Corvus lightly on the hand.

"Well, Han, you certainly did well for yourself. Leia, it's so good to see you. We had your wedding and reception broadcast on all the holoscreens. I was thrilled to see him finally do something intelligent."

"The first and the last," Sando pointed out. He turned to Leia. "He ever gives you any crap, I'll be the first to take him out and beat him senseless."

"I don't think so," Leia said, laughing. "If he gives me any crap, I want the pleasure of beating him senseless myself." This raised the laughter level.

Despite the incessant, tasteless joking and and drinks that never stopped coming, the group had in fact done the work that Leia would present to the High Council. She looked it over, and was pleased at what they'd come up with. There was a clear understanding of galactic law and details of operations. It wouldn't be a hard sell. All of the persons at the table had done a great deal of service to the Alliance during the war and Han was subcontracting them out now that the war had ended.

"We just have one teeny request," Sando told Leia.

"And that is?"

"We want to keep the name 'Smugglers Alliance.' We're sentimental that way."

"Let me run it by the Council. I'm not sure how they'll view that, but I will submit your request."

"We're all romantics at heart," Corvus said to Leia.

"Speak for yourself," Caryn shot back. As the evening passed on, Leia learned that Corvus and Caryn were involved with each other.

"So Corvus, you asshole, when are you gonna propose to a nice woman like Caryn here?" Han teased him.

"Yeah, Corvus, how long's it been?" Sando hassled him.

"He'll marry me when I tell him to," Caryn said, settling herself on Corvus' lap."

"Excuse me, I need to hit the 'fresher," Leia said to Han.

"I'll go with you," Sapphire offered. "Don't let the looks of the place fool you. Ackmena makes sure the ladies' 'fresher is kept decent. As for the men's, I can't speak to that."

Leia and Sapphire headed towards the fresher. As Leia was putting on a new coat of lipstain, Sapphire turned to her.

"I think I have something that might be yours," Sapphire said.

Leia was confused. "I haven't brought anything valuable here."

"Smart woman. You're the daughter of Anakin Skywalker."

"In biology only."

"I don't want to talk about the mission in particular, it'd still be considered classified by the provisional government, but I found something you might want."

"There's nothing I want from him."

"But this you might. I have a set of diaries kept by Shmi Skywalker. My parents were slaves here on Tatooine, as were their parents, and they knew Shmi. Before she died, she gave my grandmother her diaries and asked her to keep them should anything happen to her."

"Where are these diaries?"

"Han said you were coming, so I put them in my satchel. My parents and grandparents said that she was very nice. My grandparents also knew Anakin as a small child."

Leia was feeling ambivalent; she really didn't want to be connected to Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader in any way. It was bad enough to have his DNA. But Sapphire was going to insist.

"I'll take them with me," Leia agreed. Sapphire reached into her satchel and handed several very old datapads to Leia. Just because she's given them to me, Leia told herself, doesn't mean I have to read them. Or even keep them.

"I haven't read them. But maybe they'll be useful for you," Sapphire said.

They were about to exit into the cantina proper when they heard blaster fire and several screams. It was quiet for a few moments after that, and then, the band played again and everyone went back to whatever it was that they'd been doing right before the shooting took place.

"Don't worry, that happens all the time," Sapphire assured her.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Leia were back at their hotel room.

"Hey gorgeous," Han said to her as he stepped out of the 'fresher. "Thanks for coming out tonight. I know it's not really your scene."

"Actually, I wish official functions could be that entertaining," Leia said. "I had fun, believe it or not. Okay, except for the shooting."

"There was only one. Must've been a slow night."

"Actually, what you and they have drawn up really isn't going to be hard to convince the Council of. The name might be a challenge, but seeing as you're such a sentimental bunch, I will submit it." Leia began taking the datapads from her purse.

"What've you got there?" Han asked her.

"Sapphire gave me these."

"Gave you? Sapphire doesn't give anyone anything for free."

"She says they belonged to my grandmother."

"Which side?"

"The bad biology side."

"What're you gonna do with 'em?"

"I haven't decided."

"Well, it's not as if you have to decide tonight," Han said, laying his hands on her shoulders. "I was hoping we could do things that don't have anything to do with reading."

"I'm all in favor."

The datapads, at least for now, remained untouched.


End file.
